Misadventures Of Michelle and Her Friends: Children Of The Corn
by Michelle Lacie Kat
Summary: Michelle and Her friends are on a cross country trip when they have a little accident. When trying to find help they, instead, get stuck in Gatlin and are being forced to join the cult or die. Michelle and her friends are in for a wild ride as they learn to deal with this new and difficult way of living. [Rate M for Sexual themes, Violence, and terrible cursing.]
1. Chapter 1

**Misadventures Of Michelle And Her Friends: Children Of The Corn**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Road Trip**_

_**Disclaimer: This is based off of the 2009 version of Children of The Corn. It has multiple changes and some stuff might appear OC/AU so be prepared. This is my first Children of The Corn fanfic so be nice.**_

_**I only own Michelle and her friends! I might make some of my own random characters who are part of the cult but I'm not sure. P.S. All these Misadventures are told in Michelle's P.O.V which may occasionally switch to someone else's, just an FYI. Now read on!**_

_**-Michelle Lacie Kat (Once was Pan132)**_

* * *

Why we decided on doing this cross country road trip was beyond me, if anything just going to the beach in Monterey should have been enough but no. Zenin wanted to go on the road to new sights and this was our punishment, we were freaking lost. I love my friends but we have a time limit until we start snapping at each other and_** three days**_ on the road, driving through _**god-knows-where**_ is past our limits.

"This is your fault Zenin!" My short dirty blonde friend, Dylan, yelled from the seat behind the passenger. "I told you to stop at the last town for directions and now look! I hate you!"

"Will you shut up you obnoxious pipsqueak!" Zenin growled as she stomped a bit on the gas.

"Hey slow down will ya!" My overweight Hispanic friend, Jackie, cried from the passenger seat, "We might wreak or get a ticket or-"

"We're in the middle of fucking Nowhere!" Zenin looked away from the road and growled, "And what are we going to crash into huh? There's nothing but corn everywhere!"

I ignored their bickering and watched the road from my window. I was never one for adventures through places that are deserted or seemingly deserted but somehow I got talked into this. I know for a fact I'll be regretting this trip. I closed my eyes, hoping that I could take a nap even with their arguing but then suddenly they all screamed and the SUV jumped like we hit something.

"What the..?" I jerked up as Zenin screeched to a stop. They were all wide eyed and panting; Dylan was ready to cry as her blue eyes were already watering. "What'd you hit Z?"

"I-I-I" she stuttered nervously.

Confused at their nervousness, I sighed and got out of the car to inspect. I looked toward the way we came and saw a body lying on the ground. It was a small boy, younger that us.

"Holy shit." I whispered as I reached into duffel bag of the floor of the SUV and pulled out my beloved sword. Even though it was illegal for me to have it I still carried it with me. My older brother also armed us with guns (two pistols and a shotgun) but we tried to avoid using them since we had a limited supply of ammo. Yes, we're all roughly sixteen and armed, a stupid but wise concept. Even though only I knew how to fight, my friends only knew the basic punch and kick method.

"Yo," I called to Zenin, "Back the car up a bit while I go check it out." I unsheathed my sword and cautiously walked toward the body. I knew that chances were that the kid was dead but hey, there's nothing wrong with being prepared.

I knelled beside the body and pushed him onto his back. No response and a slit throat. "This kid was already dying." I heard the car doors open and I saw my friends get out of the car.

"Is he dead?" Jackie asked softly.

"Yeah but," I looked at the body and then dropped my head, "he was dying anyways."

Zenin stepped closer and gasped, "You've got to be kidding!"

"My god!" Dylan backed away, she looked like she was going to puke.

Jackie came closer and knelled next to me, "What do we do?"

I sighed, "I think we should just go. Who knows what happened and we could get involved into something bad."

"But that's not right!" Dylan exclaimed, absolutely horrified that I would suggest such a thing. "We should take his body somewhere else so that no one else runs him over."

We all looked at Dylan, Dylan had a sweet side to her weird depressing personality but it likes to come out during the most unnecessary times. And just my luck, since Jackie and Zenin felt guilty about running him over they agreed with Dylan.

"We should at least do him that much." they argued.

"Fine." I hissed as Jackie returned to the car to fetch a blanket to wrap the body in. _This is so against my better judgment._

I didn't help with wrapping the body, I merely stood and watched them shove it into the already full trunk. When they were done, we piled back into the SUV, with me driving this time.

"So," I asked as I started the car, "Where to?"

Jackie pulled out the map and, after much arguing with Zenin, said, "The nearest town is Gatlin."

"Alright then." I sighed, "We'll drop off the body there and then we are leaving. Understood?"

They all nodded as we drove away, I had Jackie read me the directions while Zenin and Dylan sat in silence, occasionally glancing at the dead body in the back. I could tell they were upset, they weren't sure that this was a good idea but their conscious got the better of them. I, on the other hand, knew that there was trouble ahead for us and we had every opportunity to just toss the kid's body onto the side of the road and just leave but of course we weren't going to.

"How much farther?" Dylan whined.

Jackie glanced at the map, "We should be entering Gatlin soon."

"Ugh." Zenin threw her head back against the seat. "This is taking forever."

"This was your guys' idea." I mumbled darkly.

"Shut up!" Zenin barked.

"Hey!" Jackie pointed toward an old sign the read Gatlin but the L was falling off. "We're here."

"Aren't they suppose to take care of the signs?" Dylan asked, "Or can they do that?"

"I think they're suppose to care for them." I replied, unsure myself. "Maybe no one's aware it's like that."

"Yes and we're not going to be the ones to tell them." Zenin insisted, "Let's drop the body off and leave."

I ignored her as we finally drove into the town. The place was a ghost town. I stopped at the stoplight, which was dead, and I poked my head out the window.

"Where is everyone?" Dylan asked timidly as I opened my door to get out. "Michelle? What are you doing?"

"Taking a better look." I said, taking a few steps away from the car. The buildings were old and uncared for, form here I could tell that anything electrical was no longer usable judging from the wires that appeared to have been cut at some point.

"Whatcha see?" Zenin asked while getting out of the car as well.

"I hope no one needs a phone." I replied while still looking at the cut wires, "Look." I pointed at them and Zenin didn't take the idea of no electricity well.

"So if some shit goes down we're fuck?" It was more of a statement than a question but I still replied nonetheless.

"Pretty much. We should go." we started to turn toward the car but the Dylan locked it, trapping herself and Jackie inside. "That little bitch!"

"Dylan!" Zenin started pounding on the window until I forced her to stop.

"Go find help!" Dylan shouted from inside, "then I'll let you in."

"Dylan," I leaned one the car with one hand, "at least let me get my sword, I'll go look for a resident but let me have it."

"No, then they'll think we're crazy!"

"Then let her take a fucking gun!" Zenin barked, her face started to turn red.

"Zenin calm down." I soothed, "Dylan, I'm not leaving without a form of protection. Please?"

Dylan glanced at Jackie, who nodded, and finally unlocked the car. "Fine." she mumbled.

"Thanks now," I reached into the glove compartment and pulled out both pistols and the extra ammo. "Alright, here's what we'll do. I'll look around, you guys stay here and if anyone tries anything, start up the car and start driving to wherever you last see me."

"If we can't find you?" Jackie asked, scared of what my answer will be.

"If you can't find me, then leave. I don't care how, just leave." I looked at Zenin and nudge her, "If you can wait for me then that's your choice."

Zenin smiled, "You're coming back bitch, I ain't letting you die on me yet."

I laughed, "I'll say the same for you." I pushed myself off the car, letting them close the doors after Zenin crawled into the Driver's seat. I gave them a nod and started toward the seemingly abandoned town. I had to admit, this place was freaking creepy and I would much rather just toss the kid's body onto a curb and high-tail it outta here. Unfortunately, Dylan would never let me do that.

I walked into some of the shops, noticing that the places were full of cobwebs and dust. These building must not have been touched in years and if they are still being used then someone needed to do some serious spring cleaning. In one shop, which looked like it was once a diner judging by the booths and stools, I saw foot prints in the dust on the floor.

_Maybe there are people still here. _I followed the trail until I found myself in the kitchen in the place. There I heard some scuffling that sounded like someone was trying to hid. "Hello?" I called, feeling incredibly stupid. I have seen enough horror movies to know that you do not call out in a place that could become your grave.

A pot fell, causing me to jump and turn. A small boy, probably like eight, stood behind me with two other little ones who were younger than him. "Hi." he smiled a little bit.

"H-hi." I stuttered back, "Um, who are you?"

"My name is Noah." he answered, "These two are my friends, Joseph and William." the other two boys came out from hiding and took slow steps toward me. I returned the pistol in my hand to it's holster and knelled before them.

"I'm Michelle." I said softly so as to not scare them, "My friends and I needed some help."

One of the little boys came closer and touched my face. "How old are you?"

A random question but, to avoid them getting upset, I replied, "sixteen."

They relaxed, I hadn't noticed that they were tense, and Noah smiled brightly, "Isaac and Malachai won't hurt you since you're under the Age of Favor!"

"Age of Favor?" Something's not right, I know this for a fact and now I'm starting to think that I need to get to my friends. "I-I'm sorry but I need to get to my friends."

Noah grabbed my hand, his friends shadowed my legs, and he replied, "Sure, I'll take you to them." He lead me out of the diner and I saw a large group of kids, mixed ages but definitely none were over eighteen, surrounding our SUV.

"We don't like Outlanders." Noah explained quietly, "But you're sixteen, they might let you off."

I was hoping the _let me off_ meant let us leave this godforsaken town but a disgusting feeling in my gut said that was a dream far out of my reach. Very far out of my reach.

"Ow, hey!" I heard Zenin snap from the other side of people.

"Ah!" I tried to run toward my friends but Noah tightened his grip and shook his head.

"Let me handle this." he smiled before calling out, "Malachai!"

Everyone turned toward us and I felt the need to run and check on my friends. I stood there as a boy with dirty blonde hair came forward. He had blood on him and a knife in his hand, he was dressed in all black which, oddly, gave me a sense of attraction toward him.

"Who is this girl Noah?" he asked, never taking his eyes off of me.

"She said her name is Michelle Malachai." he replied, "She's sixteen."

"And the other three?" he asked me.

I looked up at the sky and bit my lip for a minute before moving my glance toward my friends. "Sorry to ask this but, how old are you guys?"

They all gasped and started yelling at me, the only one I couldn't understand was Jackie since she was yelling in Spanish. "We're all sixteen bitch!" Zenin barked finally when a fat kid threaten to slice her throat. In retaliation, she threaten to bite off his hand and use his scythe to cut off his dick if he even had on.

While everyone, even this Malachai, stared at her in disbelief I simply scratched my head and muttered, "More than what I bargained for."

"Malachai?" A small boy, about nine, stood in an alleyway. He was somewhat innocent looking but I could sense that he was dominant leader of this group. "What is the problem?"

"These girls are sixteen." he answered with the utmost respect, "Their fate rests with you, not me."

The boy nodded and pointed in the direction of a church that I barely noticed. "Take them to the church." Malachai nodded and roughly grabbed me arm.

"Ow!" I cringed as he drug me to the church. The boys who had my friends, minus the fat one, also pushed them toward the church while the boy was giving a speech. _He's preaching to them, what kind of place is this?_

"Hurry up." he growled as we stopped at the doors.

"Well maybe if I wasn't being tossed about like a sack of potatoes I'd be walking willingly." I hissed as I jerked my arm out of his grip and followed him into the church. _Okay, _I thought as I glanced around the place, _definitely not your regular church. Hell, I don't think they worship the god I know._

"Sit here." Malachai instructed coldly, I listened only to save my poor arm from another harsh tug. My friends soon were also sitting beside me, while we waited for whatever to happen.

"What's going on?" Dylan mouthed but cringed when one of the boys slapped the back of her head.

"Be quiet!" he ordered rudely, causing me to scowl and fight against a glare as I petted the spot he hit.

I didn't reply to her question other than shrugging and then turning my attention to Zenin, who looked like she wanted to beat the living shit outta someone. I'd let her too, had these boys not had weapons on them.

Suddenly, after a long and boring silence, the boy from earlier arrived. "Thank you for bringing them in one piece, you may leave." All the boys, minus Malachai, left and he boy greeted us. "My name is Isaac, this is Malachi."

We sat there and waited for him to continue but the Malachai said, "It's polite to give your name when someone introduces themselves."

Zenin opened her mouth but I gave her a hard glare. "Shut it Z." I growled before turning my gaze to Isaac. "My name is Michelle, these are my friends." I pointed at each of them as I introduced them. "This is Zenin, the brown one is Jackie and the small dirty blonde is Dylan."

He smiled lightly and asked, "Are you the leader of this group?"

That caught me off guard but Jackie replied, "In a weird way you can say that."

Isaac eyed me in a weird way that was starting to make me worry. He thinking about something and I could tell that I wasn't going to like it. "These girl are something new." he said after a moment, "Instead of sacrificing them, let them live among us."

I could feel the utter shock the fell from my friends, we barely dodged death today, isn't that a lovely thought. But the worst shock of all, I feel, has yet to come.

"Since you all are sixteen," he said, "you must wed soon, very soon."

Zenin stood up, I immediately followed to stop her from choking Isaac to death. "Are you kidding me?! We're still kids ourselves!"

"Yes but here, you only live until you're nineteen." Isaac explained.

After I finally got Zenin caged, I'll apologize to Dylan and Jackie later since I had them hold her down, I asked, "Why would we only live until we're nineteen?"

"Because," Malachai answered for Isaac, "Nineteen is the Age of Favor, once you're of age, you must sacrifice yourself to He Who Walks Behind The Rows."

"He Who Walks Behind The Rows?" I knew they weren't worshiping a god I knew of. "So then, we have to marry so early...?"

"To have children who will carry on our legacy." Isaac stated firmly. "You don't really have a choice in this."

I swallowed and glanced at my friends before returning my gaze to Isaac and Malachai. "Alright, we can handle that."

"Good." Isaac walked up to the stage and pulled out four trinkets. "When you must ask for forgiveness or pray, use this. Everyone has one." I took the trinkets and handed one to each of them.

"Um, Isaac?" Dylan asked cautiously, "H-how does this marriage thing work?"

"He Who Walks Behind The Rows will pick your husbands, I will tell you who you will marry and when tomorrow." He glanced at one of the few windows and said, "It's almost night, Malachai. Take them to Noah's house since he and his friends are fond of Michelle already."

Malachi gave a sort bow/nod as he allowed my friends and I out of our seats. We followed him out of the church and to a decent sized house. He knocked on the door and Noah opened it timidly.

"Malachai?" He yawned? He probably took a nap or something.

"They will stay here for a while." He pushed me though the door before leaving. I really hated his rough treatment but I hid my dislike as I greeted Noah.

"Hey." I smiled sheepishly as he welcomed us into his house. "Sorry about intruding on you like this."

He laughed, "Don't worry, We are kind lonely here."

The other boys, Joseph and William, poked their heads from behind a wall and rushed out to greet me. "Michelle, Michelle!"

"Hey there boys!" I smiled while my friends settled on the couch. "So do you boys gotta a place for us to crash?"

I nearly giggled as they eagerly nodded and dragged us up the stairs where the bedrooms were. They had only three spare rooms so I suggested that Zenin and I share. Zenin was cool with it, so long as I didn't do anything to annoy her during the night.

"I won't" I promised as we settled into the room, Zenin claimed she'd prefer sleeping on the floor since the bed might have bugs. I for one was too tired to care and happily sunk into the bed.

"Whatever, do you think they're gonna feed us?" We hadn't a thing to eat since some time before we came to Gatlin.

"No," I shook my head, "I think they already had their dinner so let's just go to sleep. At least we're going to get breakfast." I knew that for a fact.

"I guess." she muttered softly.

"Hey," I said while whacking her head gently, "We ate all kinds already, we can miss a meal."

"Yeah, yeah." she sighed, "I still can't believe we're stuck here. This sucks."

I winced, knowing that this was her way of blaming me, "What choice did I have? Do you want to be sacrificed or live another three years?"

"Still." She moaned as she threw a blanket over her head, planning on ignoring me for the rest of the night. And I let her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Misadventures Of Michelle And Her Friends: Children Of The Corn**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Marriage Arrangements_**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Michelle, her friends, Noah, his friends. I know that chances are sixteen year olds probably aren't allowed to do cross country road trips like these guys did but hey, my story. I can make shit up. There are a lot of people who will be of my creation, more or less, so again, FYI. Remember, reviews would be much appreciated! Now read on.**_

_**-Michelle Lacie Kat**_

* * *

When I woke up I noticed a girl in the room standing by the doorway, Zenin was still sleeping hard as a rock. I, myself, had to blink a few times; I kinda forgot where I was for a minute but once my brain started working again, I blushed sheepishly.

"Um, hi?" lame, but will have to do for now.

"My name is Rose." The brunette said in an almost monotone voice, "I brought you all some new clothes, you dress quickly."

"Huh?" She spoke quickly and as if I knew what the hell was going on.

"The women over twelve make breakfast for everyone." she answered as I got up and dressed myself in the black dress and white apron.

"Oh." was my dumbfounded response, "Do you need me to wake my friends?"

She shook her head, "No, we do not have much time."

"Okay." I finished changing and followed Rose out of the house and toward a large building where girls, all in their teens, gathered. Most of the girl kept to themselves or stayed in groups but there were a occasional few who gave me dirty looks. Hell, I think they were also looking dirty at Rose, but I really wasn't sure.

"Stay with me." Rose instructed in a low tone as we entered the building. Inside, the place was like a huge lunch room. There were multiple tables scattered about, they were old (the falling paint job on them was a big hint there) and it looked like they were cared for enough to still be useful.

"So," I asked as Rose went over to a table that had dishes piled on it, "what's my job?"

"We will set the tables." she responded, handing me a few plates. "The girls who cook serve us at the tables so we must leave plates on every table. I will show you how."

I silently watched and assisted, grateful that Rose was being considerate about what I can do. I know how to set tables, that's not hard, but I never really did it myself since my mom never really cooked for us. Even when she did cook, we never ate at the table instead we ate either in the living room or in our bedrooms. Luckily, I'm quick to learn. After watching for a moment, I caught on and we were able to finish well before the girls were finished cooking.

"Thank you for helping." she smiled sweetly, "I normally do this by myself and it takes so long."

I shook my head and smiled, "It's nothing, I'm normally one who hates being near people but always willing to help out."

She giggled, "Isaac said you were the isolated type, I think he figures you're not completely corrupted."

I narrowed my eyes a bit and asked, "How does he know about me being isolated?"

She shrugged, "He knows all. After all, he's the leader of this cult since he's He Who Walks Behind The Row's prophet."

_That explains a shit ton_. "So," I needed to switch the topic otherwise I'll have a headache before the day has even begin. "what do we do now?"

"Nothing." she replied, "our job is done." She gave me a small push on my back. "If you hurry you guys can get here early for breakfast."

I nodded and made my way back to Noah's house. I was surprised at myself for remembering where the house was, for my sense of direction is like trying to understand Donald Duck; an epic fail with occasional moments of brilliance. I knocked on the door, hoping that if anyone was still asleep they'd wake up now.

"Michelle?" William answered the door, his sandy blonde hair was a mess bu it cute on him.

"Morning William." I smiled as I came in and glanced around for everyone else, "Where is everyone?"

"Noah is helping Joseph get dressed." he said, "The girls are getting dressed too. Where were you?"

"A girl named Rose asked me to help her so I did. I was told to get you guys to breakfast early so-" I didn't get to finish my sentence as Noah and the others rushed downstairs, obviously overhearing every word I said.

"We can get breakfast early?" Noah asked eagerly.

"Yup, come on." I stopped and raised my brow, "unless someone is ready yet."

Everyone hurried off the staircase and out the door. We walked together in a group, the boys excitedly talking about how they're getting breakfast early while my friends and I talked about what was awaiting us.

"Do you think they might decide to let us leave after all?" Dylan asked, her tone suggested that she knew this was impossible but the underlying hope made her ask.

"Nope." I answered, I wasn't about to let any of them to become delusional.

"Blunt much?" Zenin asked, definitely pissed off that I wasn't trying to be of any help. "Lying at this moment would be nice."

I sighed and glared at her, "And what good will it do? We have to face the fact that we're stuck here until we're nineteen and then we're going to die." I shrugged, "Better to accept reality now rather than later. And besides, it's your guys' fault we're here anyways."

"What do you mean?!" Zenin growled.

"Had we just left the fucking body alone and not come here looking for help, we would still be on the road, safe and sound." I reminded her with a dark glare, "Don't try to argue with me Z. I'm not in the mood."

She held my glare then sighed forcefully, "Fine."

We continued walking and when we reached the building I saw Malachai and his group waiting at the door.

"Uh oh." I tried not to freeze but I'm sure my face spoke for itself. "Trouble twelve o'clock."

Dylan cowered closer into our little group, the boy who hit her yesterday was giving her a very disturbing look and even I didn't like it. Zenin looked ready to pounce on the boys as they came toward us.

"Jackie." I whispered and nudged my head toward Zenin as a way of telling her to hold down our vicious tiger while I hid Dylan. Jackie placed her hand on Zenin's shoulder but she barely noticed.

"Morning girls" a boy with dark brown hair greeted us, giving Zenin a look-over before stepping back a bit.

Malachai stepped directly in front of me, I stood tall but, compared to his impressive height, I was a few inches shorter than him. Now that he was clean and no long covered in blood I had to admit how attractive he was. He was lean and visibly strong, he gave off a sense of pride and loyalty that almost had me respecting him. _Almost. _

"Isaac wants you to come to the church after breakfast." he said coldly, "All of you."

"Okay." I answered just as coldly, something he didn't expect and resulting in him glaring at me. He turned away and they all left to go inside the building.

"What I'd give to kick one of those dickheads' asses." Zenin hissed as we followed, taking a seat with Noah.

"Calm down Zenin," I said in a hush tone, "We don't need a scene, at least not yet."

"I'm scared." Dylan whispered, she was shaking a little bit too. "That boy was staring at me like I was something to eat."

"I saw that too." Jackie nodded, "Something's up and they obviously know about it."

I shrugged, "I wouldn't be surprised, judging on how they take orders, those guys must be the warriors."

"You really think so?" Zenin asked.

Again I shrugged as the girls started filling everyone's plate. Breakfast wasn't anything special; just oatmeal and cornbread. To drink, we only had milk. A very plain and simple breakfast, tasteless but at least filling. I may prefer my food to have flavor but, so long as I was getting fed and my stomach wasn't literally eating at my insides I could live. My friends, however, didn't seem to feel the same way. With every bite they grimaced and scowled while Noah and his friends ate like this was an everyday occurrence. Everyone was talking, and loudly, but our table was mainly silent.

"Hey Noah." I asked as I was finishing my meal. "Do you know a girl named Rose?"

He nodded, "Yeah, she's Richard's wife."

"Who?" Zenin asked, I could that the awkward silence was killing her.

"Richard." Noah repeated, "Kinda tall with black curly hair. He carries a scythe with him. He was one of the boys who took you to the church yesterday."

"Huh." I tried to imagine this Richard but I hardly payed any attention to the boys' appearances during our wait for Isaac. "Is that all you know about her?"

He shook his head, "She was an Outlander too."

"She was?" I thought she was just one of these people, that would explain why they were giving her dirty looks too.

"Yup, two years ago she and her family were traveling and made a stop here for directions." he took a spoonful of his oatmeal before continuing. "We normally sacrifice those nineteen and over so the only people who survived was Rose and her brother."

"Is her brother still here?" Dylan asked quietly.

Noah shook his head, "No, he went to join He Who Walks Behind The Rows a month ago."

The poor girl, to lose her only family so soon must have been heart breaking. I had three older brothers, two were already past their early twenties and the other was eighteen (soon to be nineteen) I may hate my brothers, but I would never want them to die so young. No matter what I say, they deserve to live a full life.

"Excuse me?" I turned as saw a girl about a year younger than us, "Malachai asked me to take you to the church."

"Um," I glanced at my friends, most were finished but Dylan wasn't really eating. "Dylan, are you finished?"

"Yeah, I'm not really hungry." She was paler than usual and I wanted nothing more than to have her go back to the house and stay in bed all day.

"Okay, where do we-"

"Just leave them here." she said, "Please make haste, Malachai will have my head if you're late."

I nodded as all my friends got up, "See you later Noah, bye William, see ya Joseph."

They nodded and continued eating as we were escorted out. As we left, I noticed that the place got silent and everyone was watching us. Way to make me feel self conscious.

"Um, would you happen to know why we need to see Isaac so urgently?" I asked the girl, realizing I didn't know her name.

"Yes," she replied, "Isaac has your grooms picked out and he wishes to properly introduce you to them before announcing your engagements."

I nodded and sighed, "Oh goody."

"Yo Dylan?" I turned and Zenin had stopped, supporting a sickly Dylan on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Dylan?" I rushed to her side, she was clammy and paler that she was a minute ago.

"She has to come along." the girl stated, obviously not going to allow me to argue with her.

I glanced at the girl and back at Dylan, I forced a sigh and bent down a bit. "Get on Dylan."

"But-" she wheezed weakly.

"Just do it Dylan." I ordered with as much authority I could muster in this situation. With Zenin and Jackie's help, Dylan got on my back and I carried her to the church. Thankfully, Dylan's so small and light, I barely noticed her weight.

When we arrived at the church, Isaac stood on the stage while four boys (Malachai being one) stood on the sides of Isaac. They were waiting with their weapons which put me on full alert.

"What happened to that one?" Isaac pointed at Dylan.

"She's sick." Zenin answered as I sat Dylan on a bench, checking her for a temperature.

"You okay?" I asked her while Zenin and Jackie explained Dylan's sudden illness.

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm just worried about all of this."

I gave her a laugh that sounded more like a sigh, "Don't worry yourself to the brink of exhaustion."

"I'm sorry." She smiled as she wiped off some of her sweat.

"Don't worry, just try to calm yourself down." I smiled as I stood up and called for Jackie, "Take care of Dylan for me will ya."

"Sure." Jackie hurried to Dylan's side while Zenin walked over to me.

"She okay?" she asked quietly.

I only nodded and looked up at Isaac, "So, the big surprise for us?"

"He has picked you grooms." Isaac said, "These four are your soon-to-be husbands."

Isaac glanced at one who had chestnut hair and nodded, "This is Aron. He will be Jacqueline's husband."

I turned toward Jackie and she flinched, no one really called her by her full name but I had a feeling that she was going to have to get use to it.

Another boy with dark brown hair stepped forward, the same one who was eying Zenin earlier. "This is David, he's Zenin's husband."

Zenin tensed and glared hatefully at him while he smirked. Someone was going to die in this relationship and it's not going to be Zenin.

"Next will be Eli." _The boy who hit Dylan yesterday, don't tell me.. _"Dylan's husband."

I definitely turned toward Dylan to see if she was fine, she wasn't even looking in our direction. I could tell that she was feeling miserable and she was probably blaming herself for this predicament.

"Of course," Isaac continued, "you can imagine who's your husband Michelle."

I turned back around, realizing that Malachai was the only one left and now my fiance. _Someone shoot me! _I whined although I merely glared at both Malachai and Isaac. "May I ask why?"

"**He **said that you were a strong one, born of the two zodiacs Pisces and Aries." Isaac explained, "Malachai is my most loyal warrior and the best at that. Having two with such strength be together and create life is a miracle for us."

"Not a miracle for us." Zenin replied with the intent of being a smart ass.

"Stop it Zenin." I said, glaring at her so that she knew I wasn't in the mood. She opened her mouth to argue but I slowly shook my head, "Just don't."

"Such a dominant will." I heard Malachai muttered, he sounded shocked? Amused?

"Alright." I sighed, placing my hands on my hips, "When are our _weddings _or whatever?"

"Well," Isaac smiled, which creeped me out. "your's is tonight."

"WHAT!?" I was speechless while my friends were outraged.

"You all must marry and start having children soon." Isaac stated, "Tonight we will marry Malachai to Michelle, and they must have intercourse by sunrise tomorrow."

"What?" Intercourse? That's a fancy word for sex! What the fuck I have to get knocked up now?!

"You must start now, otherwise you will not have some time with your child." Isaac made a motion with his hand and said, "You will have to learn to live like this."

I stood there, my silence was a sign that I was not pissed but furious. I looked at Zenin, her face was just as homicidal looking as mine if not more so. I glanced at Dylan and Jackie and they weren't even looking in our direction, they kept their eyes solely on the dirt covered floor. I tried to control my anger, something I wasn't good at, and I forced out a sigh.

"Do you have objections to this?"

I glared at Isaac, "That we do but I'm certain you don't give a damn."

Isaac looked at me, definitely not expecting that kind of response but, at the same time, pleased with my rudeness. "I'll be expecting strong ones from you two."

Zenin's face twisted into a sour disgusted expression, "Don't talk that way to my best friend!"

The dark haired boy David approached Zenin and roughly yanked her hair, "Show some respect girl!"

"Z!" I tried to aid my friend but Malachai grabbed me before I could do anything. "Hey!"

"David can treat his wife however he wishes." Malachai stated as he firmly held me in place while Eli and Aron went to Dylan and Jackie's sides. I glared darkly into his brown eyes until I heard a loud slap.

We all looked as Zenin remained in her pose and a huge red hand-print appeared on David's face. His eyes were wide with shock, he touched the mark and his eyes narrowed. "Why you!" he pulled back his fist, fully intending on punching Zenin.

I gasped and threw Malachai off of me, throwing myself in front of Zenin just in time to take the punch (which hit my stomach). I was thrown back a bit, enough for me to fall on the ground, and I clutched my stomach as I felt food starting to come back up. Fighting against the need to throw up my breakfast, I barely noticed Zenin rushing to my side while Dylan and Jackie were restrained by their new lovers.

"David!" Isaac glared at this whole scene, outraged. At who might he be mad at? Probably me.

"Are you suicidal girl?" David asked, backing away a bit while Malachai tried to get closer to me.

"Michelle?" Zenin asked worriedly, "Are you okay?"

I smiled a bit, the pain wasn't so bad and luckily I've had worse beatings from my brothers. "I'm fine." I stood up slowly, cringing a bit at the soreness in my gut but managing to stand.

Malachai almost looked relieved but he quickly glared and harshly yanked my arm. "Don't do that again." he hissed, an underlying threat was laced in the words that would have had me gulping, if I hadn't been such a stubborn bitch.

"I do not tolerate fucking assholes beating the crap outta my friends!" I growled, getting in his face like he was doing to me. "There's only some much I'm gonna put up with, abusing my friends and myself is not on that list."

Malachai was taken back by this but he steeled himself against me. Being a stranger to a man's body, I wasn't prepared for him to thrust himself onto me the way he did. I fought against the raging blush but he knew what affect he had on me. I could easily read the lustful gaze in his killer eyes.

"I'll make sure you learn your place." he whispered darkly, finally giving me my personal space back.

Isaac cleared his throat, we all gazed at him. I was not interested in whatever he had to say but I was going to have to learn to ignore him to the best of my ability. "Call the rest of the citizens in here, we must announce the engagements. And keep to yourselves until the moment you say I do."

The boys nodded and head back outside while Isaac had us walk onto the stage. He made us stand in a line facing the church benches. I was standing close to Isaac, there was a space big enough for one person to stand between us and still give Isaac his space. I knew that between these spaces Malachai and the others would stand and proudly (or so Isaac said) claim us as their brides.

_Until the moment you say I do. _Those words, what should have brought me a form of comfort only carved a dark hole in my heart. I wasn't going to be the same Michelle I was just a day ago; neither would my beloved friends. These marriages of ours were nothing more that our survival tactics and was upsetting enough for me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Misadventures Of Michelle And Her Friends: Children Of The Corn**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Here Comes The Bride_**

_**Disclaimer: I own only some many people in this story. The two I can guarantee I don't own are Malachai and Isaac. The wedding ceremony is made up. I made it up based on wedding ceremonies I've seen and weird stuff I've heard so yeah. As always review! Please? I'll give you a cookie. Also, I'm gonna try and make Chapter 4 more of Malachai's point of view. I feel I'm neglecting him, which I might be. Oh, my excuse for being absent in posting; A.) I was admiring some pictures of Daniel Newman (sexy dude who plays Malachai in the 2009 version) B.) trying to find out if his granddad was Paul Newman (if you know can you tell me. My mom and I are really curious). C.) I'm trying to get published and I've been busy trying to earn money for that. and finally D.) I got another story for Fictionpress and i need to upload that soon, or just drop it for a week or so. Now then, Read on.**_

_**-Michelle Lacie Kat**_

* * *

I stood in a small room in the back of the church, my friends were sitting on a bench while two girls fixed the wedding gown I would wear. According to the raven haired girl named Rachel, none of the dresses belonged to anyone. They were made for the different body sizes and there had been a good handful of girls who had already wore the very dress I was standing in.

_Thank you for making this an even worse occasion. _I, just like an other rational girl, had my dream wedding all planned out. A beautiful white dress (I would highly prefer a black dress but everyone said that there was no such thing as a black wedding dress.) with a handsome groom waiting eagerly to say I do. I had a white dress and it was pretty, the groom was attractive more or less but he didn't want me as his wife and I could say the same about him.

"You look really pretty." Rachel smiled. I was never one for getting all prettied up but I was forced into this madness. My long mixed brown hair was tied into a ponytail with two groups of hair hanging in the front. The plain dress enchanted some of my bodily curves but again it was plain and nothing special since others have worn it.

I took a deep breath and tried to smile but the nervousness and sorrow kept me from even pretending like I was okay.

"You'll do fine." Rachel assured me, "Everyone here has married someone they either don't know or despise but soon they learn to love each other."

"So you think we'll learn to love our grooms?" I asked, finding the idea somewhat helpful in easing my nausea.

"Eventually you will. **He **is never wrong."

_**Malachai's P.O.V**_

I stood on the stump of a stool as my best friend, Richard, helped me fix the tie on the tuxedo. Even though we destroyed most of the ways of our past society we kept the traditional wedding concepts, like men wearing a tuxedo and women wearing the gowns.

"Calm down Malachai." Richard chuckled, giving me a small push, "Getting married to an Outlander isn't all that bad."

I snorted at that, he once was in my shoes damning Rose to hell and now he was condoning this. "How is this not bad?" I asked, definitely annoyed.

"She's a strong and stubborn one." To anyone who didn't know Richard this would sound like he was rambling but he was proving his point. "She also has a strong sense of right and wrong. I have no doubt that she is the one who can save us."

I force out an annoyed sigh; after we purged Gatlin, killing everyone of and over the Age of Favor, we followed our first leader without hesitation. Once Isaac came into power Richard was having a hard time continuing his loyalty as was I. When Richard and Rose married, he started realizing that there was a world which was evolving around us and he soon started wanting to leave Gatlin to go see the world we were missing.

"Don't give me that snooty attitude Malachai." Richard warned, "If you want, I'll have Rose teach her how to cope with these changes she'll be facing so you won't have to."

"And how can she do that while tending to the house?" I asked.

He shrugged, "In case you forgot Mally," _Oh how I hate it when he uses that stupid nickname_, "we live right next to each other."

"Right." I hissed, "Don't call me that, especially in front of Rose and Michelle."

He laughed, knowing well enough how much it bothered me. "Yeah, yeah I know."

I inhaled deeply and asked, "Is it time?"

Richard poked his head the door and then came back in. "Yeah, Isaac said that the girls are ready."

"Alright." I tried to calm myself as I left the dressing room. Here I am, sixteen (almost seventeen) and getting married to a girl I just met and I'm going to have to sleep with her right after the wedding. Yeah, this was the life alright.

_**Michelle's P.O.V**_

When I stepped out of the room, Malachai was standing there waiting for me. I always thought that the groom was never allowed to see his bride in her dress until she was walking down the aisle. Or so the superstition claimed.

"Shall we?" He held out his arm and I hesitantly took it. He walked me onto the stage where Isaac stood, barely dressed for the occasion. He was still in his white shirt and brown jacket thing with his weird Kung Lao hat but his jacket was buttoned close and his clothes didn't have the dirty texture they had moments ago.

"We are gathered here tonight," Isaac started, not even asking if we were ready. "to witness the joining of Malachai and Michelle."

He did the whole long boring speech, most of it was putting me to sleep but I made myself stay awake and focused by biting the inside of my cheek.

"Do you, Malachai, take Michelle as your lawful wedded wife?"

Malachai nodded, "Yes."

"Do you, Michelle, take Malachai to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"Yes." I was quiet but he and Malachai heard me. Isaac handed Malachai a cup, filled with a dark red liquid. I remembered that at my older cousin's wedding they did something like this, the groom and bride drinking out of the cup . However, I should have known that there was a twist to this.

Isaac handed Malachai a knife, which gave me a little bit of the shakes, and he grabbed my hand, cutting it diagonally. He then place my hand over the cup, letting my blood ooze into the cup. I nearly puked when he handed me the knife, obviously expecting me to copy him.

_Omigod, I don't know what to do! _I panicked in my head as I hesitantly took the knife. _Should I cut his hand in the same direction? Or the opposite? _

_**Cut the opposite way. **_A dark voice said. Taking a deep breath, I cut Malachai's hand in the opposite direction. It was still diagonal but mine leaned more toward my right while I made his lean to my left. To put it in simple terms, we sorta made an X on our hands.

I placed his over the cup, just like he did to mine, and Isaac smiled, although there was a curious glint in his eye. Once Malachai removed his hand, Isaac held the cup up over his head and kind of gave it a swirl.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Isaac declared loudly, signaling the audience to clap. I felt my stomach rise to my throat again as Isaac continued, "Now let this couple be joined as one."

_You have got to be shitting me! _I mentally screamed as Malachai started undo the dress, we were going to do the dirty dance in front of all these people!? What the hell happened to the locked room and _do not disturb_ sign?!

_**Malachai's P.O.V**_

I could tell that Michelle was nervous about mating in front of the entire cult but, it had to be done. All the men here needed to see that she was now mine and mine alone. Same went for the girls, I was no longer someone they could openly admire and this was proof of it.

Once I undid her gown she proceeded to undo my tuxedo. Something in her eyes told me that, while she was scared and clueless, she was determined to deal with it. I've had my fair share of women, none of course I ever slept with but semi-romantic affairs are not uncommon here, and none of the girls I've cared for ever shown this kind of determination and loyalty to friends. She was different, Outlanders always are, but not in the bad way I've seen them be.

Now that we were both undressed, I led her down to the floor so that we could get this over with as quickly as possible. I climbed on top of her, engaging in a kiss to distract her from any pain she might feel. Although Rose has told me that most girls nowadays aren't virgins I figured it would be best to not risk it.

As we started mating I felt something. Not anything physical but something spiritual. It was like our souls were bonding into one and, although I'll probably never admit it out loud, I found myself enjoying our union. Her skin was soft and creamy, different from my old flirts' skins, which were rough and worn from the endless days of work. Her lips were soft, not chapped and they were a pink color I hadn't seen since the purging. She also had the scent of flowers, not earth and dirt like we did.

She was different, different was always considered to be a bad thing here but maybe it wasn't. _Gah! What an I thinking?! _I growled mentally, refocusing my attention on just impregnating the Outlander beneath me. _This girl is bad, she's nothing like us. She doesn't belong here._

_**Zenin's P.O.V.**_

Jackie, Dylan and I sat outside the church, the Rachel coldly informed us that we would not be allowed to witness Michelle _wedding,_ which wasn't totally a problem since we found out that she'd be having sex in front of everyone. What was the big problem was that we were now apart of a religion that we never wanted to be part of.

"This bites." I sighed as I leaned back on the small bench. "We should have listened to Michelle."

Dylan stayed silent, she knew that I was pointing the blame mostly on her since she insisted Michelle go and find someone to help us out.

"Can't change the past." Jackie sighed, leaning forward on her knees, "We should worry more about the present than the past or future."

We all stiffen as we heard the loud clapping from inside. Where we were sitting, there was a small hole, big enough for me to peek through. I looked and saw that everyone was leaving and that Malachai and Michelle were getting dressed.

"I guess they finished." I said to no one in general.

"Shouldn't you be with your chosen ones?" A high-pitched voice asked softly.

We all glanced toward the back door we were force through by Rachel and saw a dark haired girl. I never seen this one before but I had a feeling that she was this Rose that Michelle was talking about.

"Um, do we know you?" Dylan asked cautiously.

"My name Rose." she answered softly. "You should go before your chosen ones find out you've been here this whole time. They've been looking for you this whole time."

I let out a frustrated sigh, "Do you know where they might be now? I would rather have a lead before wandering aimlessly."

She shook her head, "No, but I can take you to their houses since you'll be living with them now."

I glanced at Dylan and Jackie, they didn't seem too thrilled but I couldn't blame them. I nodded my head and gave her an indication to lead us to these houses. I would rather wait to see Michelle again but I knew that whatever was happening, I wasn't going to see her that much anymore.

Rose led us to the houses that stood like prisons in the hellhole called Gatlin. Why this He Who Walks Behind The whatever wants us is a mystery to me. None of us were anything special. None of us had some sort of spirituality bullshit.

_No, scratch that. _I realized, _Michelle does. She told us that she could see the future in her dreams but she also said they were fragments of unimportant details and plus, she never remembers them when she wakes up. _I walked up the steps of the house I was to share with the son of a bitch David still lost in thought. _What could they possibly want with us or her?_

_**Michelle's P.O.V.**_

I stood, now fully clothed again as we waited for everyone to leave. Humiliation, anger, hate, these were few of the emotions that were running through me at this moment. There were more, but I'm unable to really recognize them. Once everyone, save for Malachai, Isaac, and myself, Isaac motioned for me to walk up to his podium thingy.

"I'm impressed." he said, it's starting to really bother me that a little kid can talk much like an adult. "You've never witness a wedding here, yet you knew exactly what to do."

"What are you talking about?" I was so not about to admit that a voice in my head told me what to do, last I checked, voices in your head meant you were crazy!

Isaac smiled at me, "Don't play stupid with me, I knew you were special but, not this special."

I still didn't give him the answers he wanted so he simple sighed and opened a small bible like book. He flipped through the pages for a good five minutes before finding the one he was looking for. Malachai and I both leaned forward, reading the title of the page.

**She Who Sees And Hears All**

_Okay,_ I thought as I eyed the title, _little boy has some weird page that has to do with me, NOT good!_

"We were given a prophecy a few months after purging the town. It was said that a girl with the ability to see the future as well as hear the voices of the dead would come and bring us great fortune." Isaac looked at the book, "I never thought that the prophecy would be occurring so soon."

"I've got no clue what you're talking about." I stated firmly, my chocolate eyes narrowing darkly. "Anything I did during the ceremony was merely a random guess and hope. I didn't see nor hear anything tell me what to do."

Isaac smiled. "Denial will not help you Michelle. I highly suggest you learn to accept yourself."

"I do NOT," I emphasized, "know what you're talking about."

Again, I only got a smile for a response as Isaac turned toward Malachai, "It's late, you two may go home. I'll be expecting you early tomorrow Malachai."

Malachai nodded and gave me a push on my back. I followed only to spare myself of any pain Malachai could and would inflict upon me. Once we were outside of the church and well on our way toward Malachai's place, he stopped in the middle of the road. He held my arm in a tight grip, preventing me from continuing on.

"We need to talk." he said quietly.

Narrowed my eyes at him, this guy was confusing. "And why must we do it out here? What's wrong with being in the house?" The look on his face clearly told me to shut up and listen so I obeyed. "Fine, what is it?"

"I know you were lying in there." he stated, "I saw that look in your eyes, you didn't know what to do, someone told you to cut my hand in the opposite direction."

"I don't see why you're pushing me for answers I don't have nor will not give." I replied, sounding strong but I'm definitely frantic on the inside. "Besides, even if I did hear someone's voice in my head there are tons of people with psychic powers, therefore your She Who Whatever The Fuck could be anyone!"

"But," Malachai countered, "they would have high-tailed it away from here right at the get-go. You didn't sense anything wrong with this place until you got here."

"Not true!" To be honest it was, but hell, I'm never admitting that. "I knew something was wrong when we ran over that boy's body! _They_ wouldn't listen to me!"

"Then why did you come to Gatlin?" Oh man, he was catching on to my lies. "Like I said, others like you would have ignored this place, **He** would have scared them off. You came here for help, only to find that we've taken over."

"I was simply going against my better judgment." I crossed my arms across my chest and turned my head away.

"So, you admit to having special powers then."

I let out a small eep, that bastard tricked me! He actually tricked me into admitting the truth! That sly bastard!

"In which case, you are a **Her**. Deny all you want, but you just gave yourself away." he smiled triumphantly and continued to walk to his house. I stood there, absolutely furious at myself for allowing him to beat me like that. Silently fuming, I hardly realized that he came back and dragged me into the house until he lit a candle.

_I forgot that they no longer have electricity._ I followed Malachai silently upstairs, he led my to a room that was obviously mine seeing as once I entered the room, he promptly left. _Awesome, I don't have to share with you._

I sat on the bed, contemplating on what we were going to do. _Obviously not stay here, but how in the hell can we leave? _I needed a plan but, in order to make a plan, I needed answers. Who and what is this He Who Walks behind The Rows? Is he a god? Is he god? Can he hear me? Can I hear him? Why did he want all the adults here dead? Why did he want me here? Why won't he let anyone leave?

_**He is no god.**_ I froze, that voice. I recognize it, it's the voice from the wedding.

_W-who are you? _I asked, _And why did you help me?_

_**I do not remember my name.** _He said almost sadly, _**I helped you because I knew you were the one, the one who can end this madness!**_

_What do you mean I can end this madness?_

_**You are She Who Sees and Hears All. You can foresee the future and hear the voices of those who were murdered, you can bring us peace while saving the sanity of these children. **_He paused for a minute and then added **_Well, what sanity they have left._**

I was so freaked out about this that I honestly questioned my sanity. I could not be seriously talking to a dead person. This just had to so terrible nightmare, it just had to be!

_**Do not doubt yourself. This is real, you said so yourself that lying until the truth was unavoidable isn't the way to live.**_

I sat there on the creaking bed, even though I believed that the truth was to recognized throughout life, I too have lied to myself. Lied that I was as normal as any other kid, lied that I didn't foresee the future in my dreams, lied that I didn't hear voices of the dead past, lied that I wasn't special like Isaac described me to be.

_What choice do I have? _I wasn't expecting him to answer, or anyone to answer, _I'll always be a freak, always._

_**No, **_a female voice whispered, she sounded so old, so worn. **_This gift was bestowed upon you for a reason, you are the true savior of these lost souls._**

_No! I can't, I hardly believe in God. I mean, I have my beliefs, I do believe he exists, I do believe that he loves his children, but I don't..._

_**This gift has nothing to do with whether or not you believe, this gift was given to you so that you could help and make something for yourself. The reason you never could remember your past predictions was because they events that weren't meant to be changed, when you remember, they must be fixed.**_

I gulped making no sound, I wanted to argue with them, say that this was nonsense but, I couldn't. I knew, I've always knew, that this day would come. That the day I would use this gift for either good or bad. I never predicated this, an old lady who once lived on the street where my elementary school was did. I still remember that day, she came up to me while I was waiting for my mom to pick me up. She smelled of cigarettes and alcohol, she was nearing her end,

"_Yer a special one ain't ya?" I looked up at her, frightened that she knew my darkest secret. "I see it in those eyes of yer's, eyes that see everything. Betcha hear things too huh?" _

_I nodded slowly. "One day, little one, one day you will use those pretty little eyes and that hearing for someone, or someones."_

_She got up from the plastic bench and limped away, "Whether or not yer gonna work for the light heaven or shadow of hell, I can't say. But one day."_

I never asked for her name, everyone at school knew her the crazy old hag. I tried to forget her, even after all these years she still haunted me with those words. Those words, they meant I had a choice. Or did they mean that I had a battle? Surely from how Isaac praised that little page, it sounded as if I was to be used for Gatlin in their way rather than do what these spirits say.

_This is too confusing. _My mental voice was so soft that I almost wasn't sure they could hear me. _ really need some sleep, I-I'll think about this tomorrow._

_**Be careful young one. **_The woman said cautiously, **_He Who Walks Behind The Rows is very convincing and He does not like to miss golden opportunities like you. While he may help you with daily needs, he will twist your thoughts against those you love. He will make you one of them if you're not careful._**

I gulped again, this time it made a noise. _I'll try to be on guard but I cannot guarantee success. And I must ask, will I or my friends become pregnant from these encounters?_

I felt stupid for asking, of course we're going to end up pregnant none of us were on birth control! But then again, it worried me; would being pregnant in this place and so early cause us to not have a future away from Gatlin?

_**We cannot say for sure but definitely one will. Whoever that may be is a mystery but one will get with child. The one you least expect to fall in love with her husband.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Misadventures Of Michelle And Her Friends: Children Of The Corn**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: A Walk Through Town**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except a handful of the characters. We already know who I do and don't own. Thank you Puffgirl1952 for reviewing and following, I forgot about thanking reviewers since I've been busy drooling of Daniel Newman. My bad! And you too Honeygee08! Oh, by the way, I just made a twitter account just to try it. If anyone wants to follow me go ahead. My name on it is Samantha M-Santoro. I'm not on it that much but hey, maybe if I had peoples like you following I might really use it. Never know! Now read on!**_

_**-Michelle Lacie Kat**_

I woke up early, long before the sun would rise just like Isaac wanted. I dressed quickly, returning to my usual attire of a black button up shirt and black work pants. I knew Michelle was either still asleep or falling asleep, The latter was probably more believable since I'm sure she was worrying herself sick like her little blonde friend.

"Good morning Malachai." Isaac greeted me as I entered the church. "How was your first night together?"

"Quiet." I replied, placing my knife on one of the benches. I don't always carry it in my hand, I've had enough cramps in my fingers to last a lifetime. Well, our _short _lifetime.

"I'm assuming you two didn't share a room." he stated softly, "I suppose since she was exposed to her dark secret it was for the best."

"She knew." I replied, "I questioned her and she unwillingly admitted it."

Isaac smiled a little bit, "I wonder why she'd deny it so fiercely, to receive such a gift should have been an honor."

I laughed a bit, "You forget Isaac, the world we left behind is different, people like her are freaks of nature. Mistakes."

"True." Isaac turned away from me, gazing up at the roof. "I'm sure your children will be as gifted as you two are. **He** sees it."

"I don't understand one thing." I normally never question Isaac nor He Who Walks Behind The Rows but this was just eating at me, "Why is she so special? What made her different above all the others who bear the same gift?"

"Hmm." Isaac glanced at me over his shoulder, "That is a mystery, I cannot truly grasp her nature but certainly it's something that had to do with her spirit."

"Her spirit?" That surely made no sense, but then again, I'm not the prophet. "Can she become one of us?"

"Of course." Isaac started walking up the stage, hands behind his back. "It will take a great deal of effort but time is key. Even the strongest can fall."

I bowed my head, heading for the church doors so that I could leave. "I should return and check on her. She might be sleeping, if she slept at all."

"Yes, and Malachai." I stopped and turned toward my young leader. "Why don't you take the day away from work and spend some time with her. Gain her trust so that way she'll feel more comfortable here."

I nodded wordlessly and made my exit. I despised the idea of being alone with Michelle, she was an Outlander, a special Outlander but an Outlander nonetheless.

_She's stubborn._ I mentally noted, _it'll take a lot of effort to gain her trust. Certainly Rose could do that with ease since she's like Michelle...well, partially like Michelle._

I vaguely remembered how protective she was her friends, especially the light brunette one, Zenin. I felt my stomach turn at the memory of her getting punched by David; my immediate reaction was to shove my knife into David's gut, he knew better than to hurt _my_ woman, to hurt any women for that matter. He wasn't use to this disobedience that these girls showed, none of us were.

_Whoa, whoa wait! _I froze in my tracks, _Did I just call her **my** woman?! Am I fucking insane?! _Even as I mentally cringed at the fact I just cursed, it was true. I set a small request for forgiveness at my foul language, continuing my way home until I stood at the front door. I took in a deep breath and opened the front door cautiously.

"Malachai?" I stilled as I was greeted by Michelle with her brown hair uncombed and in a dress similar to the one she wore before the wedding, only it was all black.

"You're awake. I thought you'd still be asleep." I gave her a once over, noting how almost innocent she appeared to be.

She shrugged, "I had a nightmare. I couldn't fall asleep after it."

I eyed her, was she already predicting our future? "What was the nightmare?"

She shrugged again, "Nothing special, not all my dreams are future events Malachai." She glanced around the house and added, "An awfully big house, aren't you lonely?"

"No." I answered without hesitation, "What's there to be lonely about? Richard lives next door and he visits a lot."

She made a sort humming sound before asking, "What happened?"

"Huh?"

"What happened here? Why did you kill all the adults?" her brown eyes shone with curiosity and fear.

"Why?" I didn't see why she needed to know about that. And plus, isn't it kind of obvious why we did it? We were destroying the sins of those blasphemous adults! What other reason would there be?

"Because," she was speaking so softly that I almost didn't hear her, "they want to know."

They? Who was they?_ Ah! The adults!_ "I think it's obvious to everyone why we allowed this to happen. What do they think happened? We just snapped?"

"No," she admitted glancing toward a the corner of the hall we were in. "they think you've grown to be evil and betrayed everyone you once loved so dearly. Remember, your point of view is different from theirs."

I bit back a growl, "I thought you were denying all of this. What happened to going against your better judgment?"

"I don't know, I guess I just wanted to myself for once." she turned away, "Am I suppose to be doing something?"

"Isaac said he wanted us to get to know each other." I said with some degree of discontent in my voice, "We have the whole day to ourselves."

She looked at me silently, I could tell she wasn't exactly comfortable with the idea of being alone with me. "I suppose this has to do with me becoming one of you huh."

"What makes you say that?"

"They told me to be careful around you and Isaac, that you two are the most convincing of **His** followers." she declared, "Do we have to spend today together?"

I nodded, "The sooner the better. Isaac will bother us if we don't, just like he will when you're expected to be pregnant." I could see her gulp at the mentioning of being pregnant, did she already know if she was? Or was she just scared?

"I guess." she sighed, "What do you want to do then?"

I stared at her, where was the girl with the backbone. The girl who had a bark that was as bad as her bite?

_**Michelle's P.O.V.**_

I was looking over my shoulder waiting for Malachai to respond, he seemed shocked but why? Did it bother him that I was being quiet? I didn't find it odd, I'm always the shy type especially after a bad dream.

I shivered as the memory of the nightmare came back, I knew that it was a prediction but I was advised not to reveal it. I was on a confusing roller coaster, I don't know who to trust or believe and I was already on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"Michelle?"

"Huh?" _Don't show your fear, don't show it at all!_

"We could take a walk around the town, I'm sure Isaac would want you to feel familiar with your surroundings." he suggested.

"I-I guess." I turned back toward him and followed him out to the town. I almost asked him to lock the front door but then I remembered where I was, no one would steal anything while we were gone.

_**Malachai's P.O.V.**_

"So," I figured that, judging by her current behavior, she wasn't going to try and make conversation so I took the lead. "why did you girls have weapons in your vehicle?"

"In case something like this happened." she answered rudely, there was the snapper I was looking for. "What happened to my sword?"

"Are you referring to that long blade? If you are, Richard has it." It was called a sword? It's been so long since I heard of those. "Where'd you come from?"

"California. Salinas, California. Can I get my sword back?"

"If Richard isn't busy tonight then I'll ask him for it." I faintly wondered why she wanted her sword back but decided against questioning her about it. "Why are you girls out here?"

"Change of scenery." She answered like it was the most obvious reason there was. "We live by so many fields and have bipolar weather, we wanted a change."

"Is this much of a change for ya?" I laughed, "Seems to me your stuck with fields for the rest of your life."

"Never seen corn fields." I looked at her like she was blabbing.

"You've never seen corn fields? But you said..."

"We have lettuce fields and strawberry fields. Probably more vegetable fields, but I never seen a corn field." She glanced around the neighboring houses, "Other than the dirt everywhere and lack of adults, electricity, roads and machinery, I'd say this place is probably little like Salinas. Not a whole lot but a tiny bit."

"Really?" I asked, not sure if that was a good or bad thing, "How so?"

"The death." she answered, "Death covered Salinas like a blanket; it's the same here."

I wasn't taking her little whatever lightly but I forced my anger down as I showed her around. I took here to the field area we worked, we didn't go close but she could still see where we were. "This is where we work, **He** told us that this was the field we would harvest from. We take only as much as we need from **Him**, no less no more."

"It seems he looks upon you fondly." she noted quietly, "The last town we were in said that their crops weren't taking to this bizarre weather so well. Yet here we stand, gazing upon corn that looks health as can be."

"**He** promised us so." I stated proudly.

She made another humming sound before asking, "Promised life but demands your death at nineteen. I'm not quite understanding this but I guess not everything in the world can make sense everyone."

"You're an Outlander, Outlanders never understand us." I muttered, walking toward the small barn we keep our animals.

"Sometimes one who cannot grasp is the one who will understand." I froze and glared at her with more confusion than anger. What did she mean by that?"

"Are these the town's livestock?" she asked, completely forgetting what she just said. "The horses are beautiful."

"Y-yeah." I looked at her suspiciously as she started to pet one of the horses the girls named Eve. "We don't use them much, only when we got heavy duty jobs do they really come out."

"Really? How often do you guys come and feed them?"

"I don't know, that's a woman's job. I've seen the girls come feed them at least three times a day but I wouldn't really know." I noticed that she and Eve were looking each other dead in the eyes, almost like they were talking to each other.

"I think she's pregnant." Michelle said after a moment of silence, "I can feel something in her, another life."

"Are you sure?" I walked closer, Eve didn't look pregnant to me.

"It's still young," Michelle whispered, "I'd say she's at least a few days, maybe a month."

"How can you tell?"

She shrugged, "You've killed people right? Haven't you noticed that when you kill someone quickly there's a quick rush that runs through the area? As oppose to when you kill someone slowly?"

"Care to describe?" I leaned on one arm against a rail while she continued to pet Eve's belly.

"When killing someone slowly, you can feel their life force drain and you can see it too. Once you know what killing a life force feels like, you can learn how sense what it feels like to gain one." She paused for a minute and then added, "My mom once told me that women could sense life better than men, seeing as women are the ones who bear children."

I nodded, "Isaac said something like that once. Of course, I've never understood some of his preaches and he never likes to explain more than what he feels should be described ."

"I wouldn't be surprised." She finally turned toward me, looking me in the eyes. "Some things are spoken so vaguely so that your left wondering about it, you can never forget it because you have a need to know."

"You sure know a lot about this kind of stuff." I noted, amused that this stubborn girl, who I thought had no religion, was wiser than I could have ever assumed.

"My family is religious more or less, I never followed their footsteps much." She sighed and looked back Eve, "I always wanted to be different from them, not bound by legacy. I just wanted a life where everything I did was of my decision."

"You don't think you're gonna get that here?" I knew she wasn't but whether or not she did was the question.

She made a small chuckle, "I think that's been answered from the moment I said I do."

I gave her a small smile, she knew what she was in for. She knew and accepted it; I guess she wasn't as much of dolt as I thought she was. "Come on, there's one place I know Isaac wants you to see." I held out my hand and she took it without thinking.

"Where are we going?" she asked as I led her into the corn that was sectioned for **Him**.

"This is where we hold most of our meetings, we normally use the church for other things like weddings and fertilization."

"Fertilization?" She looked at me curiously but didn't question further. "So this is just a meeting ground?"

"This is where **He** normally resides." I stated while looking toward the corn, standing tall with my hands behind my back. "At night **He** walks through the corn as that is his time."

"Would this be where you send those of the Age of Favor?" She glanced upon the Blue Man's corpse and shivered. "Who's that?"

"The Blue Man." I answered with disgust, "He tried stopping us when we purged the town. Because of him, the original Age of Favor was lowered from twenty to nineteen."

"Because of him?" she took a few steps forward, toward the Blue Man, then started to back away. "I-I think we should leave."

"Why?" I noticed that she was beginning to pale at a rapid pace. "Are you okay?"

"Please." she whined, pulling me away from the grounds. "He-he's screaming at me, I-I can't..."

"Calm down." I placed my hands on her shoulders, "Breathe, just breathe."

she gulped and started taking in deep breaths. Her skin started to slowly return to it's original pale shade though she was still shivering uncontrollably.

"Better?" I lifted her head up so that she was looking me in the eyes.

She gulped and nodded, "A little."

We stood there for a moment until I finally let my curiosity get the better of me. "What was he saying?"

"Huh?"

"The Blue Man, what was he screaming?"

She gulped again and answered, "He was in pain. He was telling me to do something but...but everytime he tried he'd scream like someone was was hurting him so that he couldn't say anything." she started shaking her head, "I don't want to go back there!"

"Michelle calm down." I held her firmly where she stood and soothed, "Look, I can't say whether or not you can not come here. Everyone comes here when Isaac commands it. We would have to ask him."

I felt a small stab of pity for her, to hear the dead is creepy but to hear someone be tormented only in your head? I'm surprise she's still sane.

"Okay." she said after a moment. "But I think I need to rest for a minute."

I nodded, "Breakfast isn't being served anymore, I'll make something at the house."

"You mean, you don't always eat in groups like that?" she asked softly, "I thought that was an everyday thing."

I shook my head, "We only have breakfast like that when there's a big event, mainly only weddings and sacrifices. We have large dinners when it's time for Fertilization and baptizing children."

"I see." After a moment she asked softly, "If I were to have a baby, would it be looked down upon?"

"What do you mean?" I'm confused, was this a hint that she was pregnant?"

"Everyone looks down on my friends and I," she explained, "if I had a baby, would they despise my child as well?"

"They won't look down on you for long actually." I argued although I wanted to ask who was looking down on her. "Isaac sees your potential and is eager to assist you in using your gift. I'm sure he's planning on telling everyone about you."

"Hm." she hummed, "I'm not entirely sure if that was suppose to be comforting."

I shrugged, "Let's go back. We both know we're famished."

She nodded and brightened a bit, "Okay, What will you make?"

I stopped walking and thought about that. What could I make? _The chickens I have probably had laid some eggs by now. _"We could have eggs, not like we've got much of a choice."

She giggled, "I never took you as a joker."

I smiled, "I can joke around when I feel like it. I hardly do it though."

She stopped smiling, "How come?"

"Jokes are forbidden, just like music."

She suddenly turned wide-eyed, "M-Music is forbidden?"

"All music is forbidden. There are exceptions, like the song we sing before hunting but all in all it's forbidden." I looked at her, feeling guilty for being the one to tell her this. "What's wrong?"

"I-I.." she tried but her voice cracked, "All of us, Jackie, Zenin, Dylan and myself, love music. I mean, we have other things we like but music is something we all share."

"There's a lot of things you guys are going to have to forget." I reminded her, "Even though you're my wife, you'll be punished for not following the rules."

She nodded, "I know but...I-I didn't think...I didn't want to believe that we're..."

"Changing your lifestyles just to live?" I finished for her, "Sorry, but you are. In fact, once you're friends are married, Isaac will force you to change your names to one that are worth of **His** grace."


	5. Chapter 5

**Misadventures Of Michelle And Her Friends: Children Of The Corn**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Zenin's Anger**_

_**Hey! How's everyone doing today! Got a new computer! it's a Samsung ATIV Book 4, I ain't got a damn clue on how to use it so I'm sticking with my old laptop until I figure it out and also when i get the internet to work on it. Imma stop doing disclaimers because it's so freaking obvious what I do and don't own. In case someone gets offended with my bluntness just know that I'm a bitch, no if and or buts I am a bitch and I'm this way with everyone. My mom said my future bluntness in this little series may offend people so FYI. Remember 'bout my twitter account, in case someone wants to bug me on there Samantha M-Santoro ( at Michelle_Lacie). this chapter and Chapter 6 are short it's double posting today! Now please Read on.**_

_**-Michelle Lacie Kat**_

_**Zenin's P.O.V.**_

Breakfast was probably the only part of today that had gone smoothly. Everything else was just absolutely going shitty! After I finished breakfast, which I shared with David against my will, We went to the church and Isaac told us that our wedding was tonight! Being my loud obnoxious self, I did not take to this lightly and I raised all kinds of hell until David managed to throw me over his shoulder and carry me back to _**our**_ house.

"I can't believe that I have to marry that piece of shit, waste of nine months bastard!" I growled while Dylan and Jackie sat with me on the porch swing that Dylan and Eli shared. We had spent our time after breakfast was completely done and when I was allowed to see my friends, searching high and low for Michelle but Noah and Joseph told us that she was with Malachai. That was enough for me to call off the search.

Jackie nodded in agreement but Dylan ignored us. She and Eli were sort of getting along according to her description of last night so she was probably holding her tongue just in case Karma decided on biting her in the ass.

"I wonder how Michelle is doing." Dylan asked softly, she sounded like she was talking to herself. "I hope she and Malachai are getting along somewhat."

"Noah did say that they were walking around together when he saw them." Jackie replied, "Both are still alive and so far unharmed so maybe they're compromising or something."

I scoffed, "Michelle and Compromise? In the same sentence? Oh, don't kid yourselves." I stood up from the porch and leaned against the wooden rails in front of Jackie and Dylan. "She's probably just being quiet and letting him bully her to a degree. We all know that she's not really one for breaking the rules."

Dylan shook her head, "Not unless she feels that the rules need to be broken."

"Huh?" I looked at Dylan, I had never heard of Michelle ever breaking any rules. Sure, she's complained, but taking action against? That just didn't sound like her.

Dylan opened her mouth to explain but then she gasped and smiled, "Michelle!"

Jackie and I followed Dylan's gaze, resting our eyes on a smiling Michelle in black. That made me feel somewhat better since Michelle was always one for dark colors. I also felt relieve when I realized that she was unharmed, she cannot hide her pain so to see her smiling so sincerely proved that Malachai hadn't hurt her.

"Hey there, miss me?" she laughed as Dylan rushed out of her seat and hugged our temporary missing friend. "Oof! I'll take that as a yes."

"Where have you been?" I asked her while still leaning on the rail. "Noah and the boys said they saw you with your new hubby!"

She shrugged and replied, "I was. Malachai and I decided to try and get to know each other. He showed me around for a bit and then we decided on having breakfast together." She seemed to be hiding something, her blunt and easy going answer implied that.

Dylan began to eagerly tell Michelle about how Eli actually tried to be nice and how they managed to start a minor friendship while Jackie muttered something about how something was wrong.

"What do you mean?" I asked softly so that Michelle and Dylan couldn't hear us. I'll admit that I noticed something off about Michelle but I was willing to say that it was just her being married at sixteen.

"Can't you see the hidden pain?" she whispered, "She knows something and whatever it is, it's scaring her."

I looked over my shoulder again and tried to see what Jackie was talking about. I couldn't see any pain but knew she was hiding something. "Should we ask her about it?"

Jackie shook her head, "Not yet. Let's see if she'll confine in us."

"And if she doesn't?" Knowing Michelle, she was prone to keeping to herself when she felt like she shouldn't involve anyone else. Michelle tended to be a creature of habit without knowing it.

"Then we'll press for answers." Jackie made it sound so simple, however, Michelle wasn't one for being an easy talker. If anything, she avoids talking about her feelings when they're too much for her to express. Crying was just one thing she hated and being emotional normally lead to her crying and becoming hostile toward anyone.

"So Eli promised to make us dinner tonight!" Dylan exclaimed as she finished her story. "Do you think he's actually being nice?"

"I'm sure that's his intent." She smiled, "Perhaps he figures that if you two are to be married soon he should at least have some manners toward you." Michelle glance up at Jackie and I. "How 'bout you guys? Any decency?"

Jackie shrugged and answered, "Aron was okay I guess. He and I didn't talk much but he at least hasn't tried to beat me." she eyed me like I was a troublesome brat.

"Hey! That bastard started it!" I defended myself with what dignity I had. "Besides, he avoided me last night. Said I wasn't worth the trouble."

Michelle giggled at that, "Too bad he doesn't know that whether or not you're _worth_ the trouble isn't something to take into account. You are trouble."

I glared at her, Dylan and Jackie laughed when I huffed, "Is that just a fancy insult?"

"Maybe." she chuckled, "Either way, I have something I really need to tell you guys about." She glanced around and asked Dylan, "Can we talk inside? I don't want anyone overhearing us."

"Sure." Dylan led us inside her house and we settled down around the decent sized kitchen table, "Eli says I'm allowed to have you guys in the kitchen and living room but nowhere else."

"That's fine." Michelle sat down on one of the mismatched chairs, not even bothered by the oddity. But that's just Michelle, she never really cared about matching things; I seem to recall that her mom and her got into a fight because of that.

"So," I asked as Dylan fetched an extra chair for herself and Jackie, there only two chairs at the table for Dylan and Eli. "what's the big news?"

Michelle sat up straight, I knew from that moment that whatever she had to say it was major and she, herself, was still struggling with it. She was trying to be strong while at the same time unsure of it herself. "I've told you that I could see fragments of the future in my dreams right?" We all nodded. "I never told you that I can also hear the dead."

"Eh?" I wasn't the only one with my mouth held agape. "W-what do you mean you can hear the dead?"

"I just can." She replied as if it was the most obvious reason there was. "How or why I can is a mystery but they can talk to me and I can talk to them."

"Okay..." I bit my lip as we all tried to absorb the news she sprung on us. I always knew she was an odd one, she always admitted to it, but this was bizarre.

"Why are you telling us this now?" Dylan asked after giving the question some thought. That was a good question too; why was she informing us of this now? Why hadn't she done so long ago?

"Well," Michelle nibbled her bottom lip, a habit she was prone to when she was unsure or nervous. "last night, after the wedding. Isaac showed me a prophecy called She Who Sees And Hears All."

"She Who Sees And Hears All?" Jackie repeated, "What kind of weird shit is that suppose to mean?"

"I never read it." Michelle replied softly, "But whatever it is, they say I am her."

"That's impossible!" I roared standing up so abruptly that my chair fell, "You are not some monster that wants sacrifice like this He Who Fucks And Snores!"

"Zenin..." Michelle squirmed as Dylan and Jackie tried to calm me down. "I never said I was evil."

"It's implied!" I argued.

"Actually," she countered, "according to the spirits I talked to last night, I am neutral at the moment."

"If you're neutral then," Dylan started but was cut off by Michelle.

"Then eventually I'll have to pick a side." she sighed as lazily leaned back against her chair. "I've been advised to stay neutral for at least a month, to keep appearances up just in case Isaac decides to try and make me part of the cult."

I growled darkly at that. "Who in there right mind wants to be a part of this shit hole?"

"Apparently all these kids did." Michelle reasoned, "Seriously Z, you're acting like we can just walk outta here."

"Can't we?" What was keeping us from leaving? I mean other than Malachai and his goons, who's gonna stop us?

"I would not doubt them Zenin." She sounded so serious that I questioned on whether or not this was my best friend. "I know that He sees more than a human and I'm certain that's what happened to that boy we hit the other day."

"Y-You mean that little boy was..." Dylan paled, instinctively Michelle and Jackie rushed to her side.

"Sadly, Malachai told me over breakfast." Michelle explained, "Apparently Isaac was told that he would run away and had Malachai chase him. Killing him was the only option."

Jackie nodded, understanding what Michelle was saying. "So chances of us ever leaving Gatlin alive are just about impossible."

"Yes." She said ever so quietly.

"This is bullshit!" I growled loudly, banging my fists onto the table.


	6. Chapter 6

**Misadventures Of Michelle And Her Friends: Children Of The Corn**

* * *

**_Chapter 6: Who's Pregnant?_**

_**Hey there Everyone! How'd you like the last chapter? Sorry it was really short but I didn't want to dwell on the negativity too much. We're gonna fast forward to a month later and the girls have new names now so I need to tell you them.**_

_**Michelle: Ruth**_

_**Zenin: Zohra (Zenin insists on still having a name beginning with Z)**_

_**Dylan: Anna**_

_**Jackie: Rebekah **_

_**Also, we're gonna find out who's pregnant first! Remember what the dead said, it's the person we least expect to fall for her husband! Well, we don't really expect any of them to fall in love yet huh? this is short too. Sorry!**_

_**-Michelle Lacie Kat**_

A month has gone by and we're slowly adjusting to our new life. We're also trying to get use to our new names that Isaac gave us the week after our arrival. Malachai and I have gotten closer, we're to the point that we're sharing a room together and happily married. I learned during this past month that Malachai wasn't as bad of a guy as he appeared to be; inside he was really sweet and caring.

I stood int the kitchen, making sandwiches for lunch. Malachai was out working in the fields and occasionally patrolling the place while I stayed home and took care of the house. I never minded the arrangements we made now, they're quite comforting to me.

"Hey there." I turned and saw Malachai enter the kitchen, a soft smile on his face. Malachai rarely smiled out in public but for me, when no one was looking, he'd let one slip.

"Hey," I returned his smile and asked, "how's everything?"

"No Outlanders, according to Isaac we should be expecting a lone man driving through soon." He sighed as he plopped into one of the kitchen chairs. "So what's for lunch?"

"Sandwiches." I replied placing a plate with freshly cooked pork slabbed between two slices of bread. He and I preferred simple meals for lunch, as opposed to what I make for dinner and breakfast.

He gave me short laugh as I took a seat next to him. We didn't like sitting across from each other, it felt awkward when we use to do that. Besides, sitting next to him allowed me more freedom to be close to him. "I think you need a break from being in the house all day. Don't you get bored?"

I shrugged, "Not always, Rose is next door so we tend to do our laundry together. Also my friends come over for small visits when they can." Although Zohra hasn't been around for a while. Anna said she wasn't feeling so good last week but since Rebekah was the same so I didn't think anything of it.

"Hm." Malachai replied. "I should take you back to Isaac tomorrow, after all he wants to know if you had any predictions."

I groaned loudly, the week following our arrival and marriages Isaac announced that I was She Who Sees And Hears All. Ever since people, including Isaac, have come to me asking for predictions or to talk to their deceased loved ones. However, we learned that I couldn't talk to those who were sacrificed at nineteen. I could only speak with the dead adults so I've been mainly use a seer, though someone will ask me to talk to their dead parents and ask for forgiveness on rare occasions. "Do I really have to?"

Malachai nodded, "Yup, we'll see him tomorrow after the morning preaching."

I forced a sigh out, "Fine. But," I never agreed to do something without something in return, "I want to go see Eve afterward."

"Deal." he took his fourth bite of his sandwich and added, "Hate to bring this up but you know we should really start-"

"I know, I know!" I blushed madly. Malachai was eager for a baby, and to be totally honest I was too, but we haven't found a motive to have sex again. I had asked the spirits, the two I mainly talk to were a Mrs. Smith and a Jason, and they confirmed a pregnancy in my near future. When I told Malachai he was excited but at the same time he really wanted the baby now.

"No need to be embarrassed." he rubbed my shoulder affectionately, "It's not like Isaac is constantly following us to tell us so. In fact, when I told him that you were told that you'd be pregnant soon he stopped pestering me about it."

"He trusts my predictions too much." I mumbled.

"Calm down." he chuckled, "Richard and I want to have our little group together for dinner, why not have you friends come here and make a big dinner?"

"That sounds nice." I smiled, grateful for the change of topic. "I'll go talk to them when I finish the last bits of the laundry."

"Sounds great." we spent the rest of our lunch mindlessly talking and having a playful argument over what to name our baby, regardless of gender.

After Malachai left I hurried to finish the laundry, joined by Rose.

"Hey there Ruth." Rose smiled, I was getting use to being called Ruth but I still tended to respond to Michelle. "Did Malachai tell you about tonight?"

"You mean the group dinner?" I smiled, feeling excited on having my friends over for dinner.

"This is going to be so exciting!" Rose exclaimed. "Should we go fetch your other friends?"

"Of course, I need to finish the laundry first however." I started taking down all the dry clothes, folding them in my basket. "What about you?"

Rose shrugged, "I'm all done with my chores. I figured I could help you."

"Sure." I smiled, "Follow me, you can help put away the clothes so that we can get done faster."

"Alright!" Rose hopped over the small fence that separated her house from mine, her dress got caught but she managed to free herself. "Damn fence."

"Now, now Rose." I giggled, "Cursing is bad."

"Oh shut up." she laughed, "You do it too."

I smiled and turned away, "True."

Rose gave me a small nudge, "Come on, we're burning daylight."

I laughed and led her into the house. I had her deal with Malachai's laundry, which was kind a funny how she made references toward boys' laundry from our world before Gatlin. She told me funny stories about her life with Richard, apparently he leaves himself open for a lot jokes. When we were finished, we decided on heading to Anna's house.

"So are you looking forward to the dinner?" Rose asked excitedly. According to Richard, whom I have developed a small friendship with since he tends to visit Malachai almost on daily, Rose has been heavily rejected by the Gatlin community, leaving her alone with just Richard and partially Malachai. My friends and I were really her only friends.

I nodded, "Of course, we've never had one."

Rose squealed "I can't wait! What should we make?"

I paused, what could we make since this was new and unexpected? This is what I found to be quite an issue here in Gatlin, with only some supplies what to eat was usually decided for us. Pork was the main meat eaten here, they dare not kill the cows for their milk was a necessity. The remaining sheep were needed but occasionally there would be one that we would decide to butcher so that the pigs could bred more.

"I'm not sure, we still have pork left over from lunch." I answered, "But that seems dull."

"We can make shredded pork with potatoes, carrots, and corn." Another distaste I have; every major meal, lunch doesn't count, must have corn in it somehow. Seriously, I barely can stand corn now since I am forced to eat it day and night.

"We should add something to make it special." I mumbled, "Sweets aren't forbidden are they?"

"No, Isaac never forbid sweets but I don't think anyone's ever done that." Rose admitted, "We should ask Malachai first though, we wouldn't want to make sweets and end up insulting the men."

"Yeah, that's true." I muttered, "Why don't you get Anna and the others, I'll go ask Malachai?"

"Sure have fun!" Rose winked as I wandered toward the fields. It was normal for women to visit the fields and check on their husband, brothers, or male friends, I was no exception. Malachai truly enjoyed my visits even if we just saw each other the minute before, I guess we really were becoming a romantic couple.

I didn't travel into the actual field where they worked, the men really hated that some of the newly weds would meet right in the work area rather than the already flattened area that once grew corn. I waited against the trunk of the only tree there and waited for Malachai to turn around. I didn't wait long, he turned around a minute after I settled and gave me an upward nod. I copied him and nudged my head toward my left shoulder as a way to tell him to come over. He held up his index finger telling me to wait a minute so he tell Richard he be gone for a second. However, Richard seemed to want to join us and followed eagerly.

I giggled as Richard followed Malachai with a grin. "Hello Richard."

"Afternoon Ruth." he ruffled my hair in a brotherly manner, something I've grown use to after Malachai and I first started to get along.

"What are you doing here?" Malachai asked, towering over me with a smile.

"Rose and I were wondering about dinner tonight." I answered, "I seem to not recall being told if sugary treats were ever banned."

"They're not." Richard stated, "We don't have that much of supplies needed for that however, so no one really make them."

"What do you want for desert then?" I asked, holding Malachai's worn hand. That was something Malachai and I have become accustomed to no matter what; public affection displayed between two who are not married was forbidden but this wasn't.

Malachai smiled more, "Whatever you're making is fine."

"Alright." I didn't end my visit yet, "How's the other three?" referring to Eli, Aron, and David. Even though we all got off on the wrong foot, the boys, mostly Eli, have grown use to me and come to accept me.

"Eli and Aron have been enjoying David's torment lately. Apparently Zohra hasn't been herself lately, neither has Rebekah though." Malachai sighed, glancing off toward the three in question.

"There's a rumor about them." Richard whispered, gossiping was partially forbidden as it did help spread the news of important things but it also was quite bothersome when it came to married one's lives.

"What's the rumor?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Zohra and Rebekah might be pregnant."


End file.
